


Similarities

by gay_shipper



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper
Summary: At a few too many mentions of a Gotham CEO around Lena, Kara finds herself surrounded by a rather jealous friend. A couple not so subtle similarities pointed out, a show of a tattoo and an identity reveal later can lead to an interesting plot, and possibly a date or two.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Technically day 6. Another older one from me, written last year so there is no Earth Prime.   
> Be gay, do crime

"They say the last thing on your mind before you fall asleep is either the cause of great pain or great happiness..."  
\- Unknown

Lena's POV

Kara had just come back from some work trip so we decided to hang out. We were just having dinner in my office, once again, when she finally told me about it.   
"Oh my god, I met someone really cool." She was so excited I couldn't help but laugh a little as she blabbered on. "She's a CEO," like me? "She owns this really tall building," I own two. "She does great things to help her city."  
"Would I know her, Kara?"   
"I doubt it." She answered pretty damn quickly. If it were anyone else I would find that suspicious. "But yeah. She's really cool and I got to hang out with her for a bit. It was nice talking to someone who didn't really know me." I felt this horrible feeling. Almost anger but not quite the same. It was eating away at me. I thought Kara was my friend.

She kept going on and on about this other woman. I was just trying to tell how infatuated Kara was, overanalysing everything she said. Although, the similarities were slightly suspicious. I even wondered if she was on about me for a while. "Her hair is so cool, kind of like Alex's. Oh, and she has tattoos." Who knew she could be so amazed by a little bit of ink.   
"Kara, you know I've got tattoos too, right?" I'd never seen such wonder in her eyes.   
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope."  
"Can I see them?"  
"Uh, some of them are in a more unsavoury place, if you will." I had a feeling I'd made her slightly uncomfortable with that comment but I wasn't sure. She started fidgeting with eyes glasses again, as she always did. Only thing was, she kinda looked like she was going to take them off rather than her usual movements.

She didn't, she kept them on and instead seemed more interested in our precious topic once again.   
"So, um, can I see your tattoos."   
"I have one on my shoulder you can see." Kara seemed back to her childish self but I could tell she was still a little distracted by something. She was looking at me differently. "As for the others, at least buy me dinner first." She hid her face as she laughed with me. Little hints of pink still evident on her cheeks. I decided to save her from her embarrassment and simply show her one of the tattoos. I had one on my right shoulder, a mountain made of geometric shapes with a phrase around it and a few stars. Rather than stretch my collar I pulled my arm out of the shirt. Instead of seeing the wonder in my friend's eyes I could hear it in her gasp.

"To the stars that listen and the dreams that are answered. What does that mean?"  
"It doesn't mean anything, in particular, I've just always loved the stars. A vast space away from here. A chance for just something new."  
"That's kinda deep, Lena."

Kara's POV

Possibly reveal my identify and check for tattoos like I did with Kate or keep my glasses on? It was a tough decision to make, to be honest, but it was obvious. I didn't get to find out how many she had but I did get to see one of them. I never knew Lena liked the stars. Maybe one night I could just lay on a blanket outside or something and tell her about the different galaxies, my home. Maybe I could even take her to what was left of my people, as Kara, not Supergirl.

Watching Lena get increasingly more angry, almost, as I talked about Kate was confusing me. I didn't get what it was that she was so angry about. There was no way she would even know Batwoman's real identity anyway. Hold up, was she jealous?

When I questioned her about it I got an actual answer. I also found out more than just that. She liked me. I got asked out on a date too. I couldn't refuse but I couldn't accept it either, as much as I wanted to. As much as I cared for Lena I couldn't allow myself to be that close to her without her knowing my secret identity. Even if I wanted to tell her and try, she'd hate me. Being friends had to be enough.

I must've zoned out because I forgot where I was. Lena was sat next to me looking rather worried while I still couldn't string s sentence together.   
"You alright, Kara?"  
"Yeah." Those piercing green eyes of hers were really making me melt. I had to tell her no before I was a mere puddle on the floor. "I can't go on a date with you," She went to talk but I stopped her, she wasn't impressed. "As much as I want to, I would need to show you a part of myself and you would probably hate me."  
"You don't give me much credit, Kara. I thought we were close."  
"I admire what you've done but this is different." She nodded, at least she understood.  
"Do I at least get a chance? I may surprise you." I chuckled a little, she was definitely persistent.   
"You'll hate me."  
"Not possible. Besides, even if I do, how much I care for you already kind of cancels it out. Dislike at most." She had that typical grin I got the honour of seeing often but I didn't feel happy. I could lose her.

We stayed seated. Waiting for the other to finally do or say something. I'd literally saved people from burning buildings, been trapped in space on my own and seen my planet destroyed and yet I'd never been more scared and nervous. I just had to suck it up. If she hated me, she hated me. I could at least be kind of classy about it.

Taking her hand, I led her over to the balcony I'd landed on many times before. She was shivering a little so I pulled her closer and turned to look at the night sky. I pointed to a spot I'd memorised, where my planet used to be.   
"That star once housed me, my family and my people. My home amongst the vast space." There seemed to be no emotion on her face. I'd started now anyway, I may as well have finished. Not right away but I would. In the meantime, she wouldn't meet my eye. She'd been drawing heat from me but instead lent back to bring her hands to my face. Part of me hoped for a kiss but no such luck. I had to take a moment to regain control over my extensive eyesight. She'd taken my glasses off.

I waited for her to say something, to kick me out, something. We were locked in a staring match, waiting for the other to make the first move. She finally made it.   
"I knew it." Finally, her eyes left mine, choosing instead to stare at my glasses that lay in her hands.   
"I'll go. I'm sorry." I tried to leave her on the balcony, I really did but she called me back.   
"Supergirl, wait," I didn't turn. I wasn't sure I couldn't handle seeing her hate me. "I'd do it all again. For the good of the world. Kara Danvers would never hurt anybody, that I know. As much as I want to trust her, what happened with the red kryptonite is not something I can risk again." That was definitely my cue to leave. Although the thought of her being the one to eventually kill me one day hurt. Could I not get her to change her mind? Could I not still be friends with her?

I was so embarrassed. What made everything worse was that she still had my glasses. I couldn't leave as Kara without them and leaving as Supergirl would mean going past her office. This was a time when I needed to woman up and just do it, either way, I had to face her. I knocked since I'd just left the office and heard the usual beckoning call. There was still no way for me to tell how she really felt about me at that point but I did see the tattoos. She sat at the desk, admiring my glasses. She didn't bother to look up at me.   
"If you're going to keep those I'm going to need to leave some clothes here." That certainly got her attention.   
"And why would you need to do that?" I could've ripped the shirt but I didn't. Lena had wanted to go on a shopping spree and took me along at some point, insisting on paying. This was one of the things she'd bought me. Once it was finally undone it revealed the suit and emblem she so hated.   
"I can't show myself as Kara without them, for my family's sake and yours."  
"Why mine?"  
"My enemies could attack you and I can't let that happen."  
"Why because I have the kryptonite formula?"  
"No, because I," I had to hold my tongue, I couldn't say it. "Because I care about you." Same message just not to the same extent. She was a little taken aback, to say the least.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?" What could I tell her?   
"Remember the red kryptonite part of me?"  
"Of course."   
"Imagine knowing that was me rather than just Supergirl. You'd have hated me just like I do that part of myself." I wasn't really thinking or processing what I was saying. It was true though. I was scared of that part of me, the darker part.

Lena was speechless and I was due to leave. I made my way to the balcony. My clothes were in a neat pile in the room and my glasses still lay on her desk. When I'd first gone to leave she'd moved back to her desk, she was still perched in her chair, watching me.   
"Just please give me my glasses back so I can go to work. Wouldn't want my boss to fire me." There was still no tells or anything on her face. She didn't even laugh at my attempt at a joke. I really messed up. I spent the night with a heavy heart. I'd ruined one of the best relationships I'd ever had and for what? I was a joke.

I couldn't sleep that night. Not when I knew she could turn up at any point. I saved a few people but not once did I hear the knocking on my door. She didn't turn up the next day either, was this her way of telling me I was fired? I'd kind of lost hope after she didn't turn up at all. I fell asleep a few days or so later. The 2nd day since I'd heard anything from her, the longest time actually. I'd had to call in sick which James didn't particularly believe but thankfully didn't question. I tried keeping my veins pumped full of adrenaline but even I got tired. I was used to staying up to study for tests and stuff in college. That had trained me for now. No sleep, trying to ignore my feelings and the beautiful girl weaselling her way into my head. Not having to think before I got to visit a temporary peace. It only took me moments to fall asleep when I finally did but, still, she was the last thing on my mind before I finally slipped. I may or may not have also had a little bit to drink. I was only a little tipsy, I'd like to say. I didn't even know how much I'd had to drink but the room was spinning a little.

Lena's POV

Her glasses were made of lead. That is literally all I could figure out. I couldn't pick out a single thing from the tornado of thoughts swirling in my head. She may have hidden that part of her from me but could I really hate her for it? We'd had two different conversations on two different apps before, was this really much different? Yes, but still. I didn't want to lose her and yet I kind of already had. Realising that that description of kryptonite was a pain I caused my friend and she was still there for me as Kara. God, it was a mess. Not just the situation but my mind too. I should've been mad at her. I should've hated her. Her cousin put my brother in jail but if I held her accountable for it I'd be like everyone else. Everyone who had hated me purely for my name, for my brother. I had to give her another chance.

She didn't turn up to work. I tried to find her but she just wasn't there. I took some time that day to cross-check supergirl incidents with some of her previous absences, they lined up. All those times I was upset she didn't come in when she was going through so much, what kind of friend was I? Even the time Reign had almost killed her. She'd known it was one of her friends because of me. She knew the identity of a mass murderer and still just tried her best to save her. All those times I'd had kryptonite near her she must've been in excruciating pain but somehow managed to hide her. The woman was extraordinary. I didn't want to lose her.

Still, she didn't come in the next day or the day after. I was really starting to get worried. According to James, she'd called in every day to say she wouldn't be coming in but he could be in on it. She could be in danger or dead and I wouldn't even know. I couldn't find anything in the news. You would've thought that would comfort me but no, it did the opposite.

When I finally went back to my office I realised why no one had really seen her. Her glasses were still on my desk. She couldn't be Kara without them. I guess I couldn't call it an accidental coincidence me running into her anymore. I had to actually go to her apartment. I could've called for Supergirl but I guess someone could see her leaving her apartment and I didn't want to risk her identity.

I could've turned back any second but I didn't. Every step closer increased the bubbling of my anxiety. What if she didn't want to see me? No thoughts could stop me from knocking though. I waited but heard very little inside the apartment. I was just about to walk away when the door open to reveal a very sleep and very adorable superhero. How could she look so beautiful in a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms after just waking up? I'd never really seen Kara in casual clothes or with her hair down before.   
"Lena, hi." I must've woken her up because she wasn't completely with it.   
"You can't be absent for more than 4 days without a doctor's note." I had to stay professional, show no feelings.   
"I can't go to the doctors or the office without my glasses. I figured you hadn't given them back because I was fired." I'd completely forgotten about the glasses, of course, she needed them. I handed them over. I had them on me because I was coming to give them back, no other reason. She seemed pretty grateful and spoke with the same tone as before. "Thank you." Her voice was so small. I'd never seen her like this and I never wanted to see it again but what could I say to her?  
"I expect to see you in tomorrow." Now it was my turn to walk away.

"Wait!" I should've kept going, I should've walked away but I didn't.   
"What is it?"  
"Do you want to come in for a bit? Maybe have a drink?" Yes.   
"It might not be the best time."  
"Please Lena." A different type of glasses to the ones I'd just given her were on her coffee table. She'd been drinking? It was almost like they'd never been there. Of course, Supergirl had super speed. Did Kara always use her powers for things like this? The attack on my building, would she have been hurt if she were human?

"What is it, Kara?"   
"Do you hate me?"   
"I could never hate you." She seemed relieved for a moment before the dreaded question came.   
"Why?" The answer to that was something I couldn't say out loud. How could I tell her I admired her morals? Or how I admired her ability to always find the best in people? How I adored that gorgeous smile of hers? How I adored her ability to light up the room? How I adored her? I loved her. It took me a few moments to really comprehend it and decide what to say.   
"I care about you too." I watched her hand go to where her glasses should've been but she hadn't put them on yet. Deciding to help her out a little I walked up to her and asked for the glasses back by putting my hand out. Once they lay in my palm I made sure they were clean before I slid them back onto her face. She was blushing and I could help the urge I had to make it worse. I kissed her. I actually kissed her. It was only her cheek but still. I was blushing so bad but I didn't want her to see that. I immediately made my way to the door, leaving her a stuttering mess. "I'll see you tomorrow, Supergirl. Maybe next time we're alone I can show you those tattoos." I was only making the embarrassment worse for both of us but I didn't care.

She caught me just before I left. Almost materialising right in front of me. She clearly hadn't used her smarts to come up with something to say though.   
"Could you maybe let me know what I missed the last couple days?" I could play along with this. Letting her follow me back into her own apartment. We settled on the sofa, my hand just so happening to rest on her knee. The poor girl just stared at it. I took it off or tried to until I felt hers on top of it. We were both smiling like idiots, I just knew it. I couldn't actually see for myself, my eyes focused intensely on the floor under my feet.   
"So the last couple days. Not much to report really, although that's your job. The only thing really was this rather attractive person saving people, all over the place."  
"Oh really, who?" When I turned to look at her I found that she'd found an interesting spot on the wall. Leaning in closer just showed me how awkward she was, it was adorkable. Getting ever closer I kept talking.  
"Oh, you wouldn't know them. Incredibly confident,"  
"Hey! Are you saying I'm not?"  
"You didn't let me finish," a stern look redirected her attention back to the wall. "Like I was saying, incredibly confident, incredibly brave, rather attractive too." My voice got quieter as her ear got closer. She probably could've heard me from much further away but still.

I caught sight of her suit underneath her clothes.   
"You really think that about me?"  
"Oh definitely not Kara. I'm on about the confident Kryptonian who wears a red and blue suit," She didn't know I could see it. "Oh look, there it is." I let my eyes wander down to where the suit was peaking out of her collar. Poor Kara was gripping onto my hand, completely unsure of what to say. Thankfully she wasn't hurting me or anything. I did give her one final peck on the cheek though before I finally headed to leave.   
"Are you sure you can't stay? Carpool to work tomorrow?"   
"If you really want to ask me out Kara just do it."   
"Um okay. Friday?"  
"Pick me up from my office."  
"Which one?"  
"See you tomorrow Kara." Was that her I could hear shouting celebrations from down the hall? Probably. I couldn't blame her though because I'd had a similar reaction when I'd gotten home. She really wanted to go out with me.

How much my family would hate me if they found out wasn't even a thought that fluttered across my mind. I was so focused on preparing myself. She was planning it too, which was incredibly sweet. I'd never had a friend let alone someone who offered to do so much for me. It was only the beginning of the week when I'd gone around her house so every day dwindling down was torturous. I just wanted to see her already. Other than lunch and at the office, I wanted to just spend time with her. I could tell she was eager too. I could feel her eyes on me a lot. I couldn't blame her though because I'd admired her from afar. Although if I knew she was looking I might've smirked in her direction. I know she caught it as well because every time I met her eye afterwards she'd be red in the face. That went on for days, both of us just begging for it to be Friday already. When the day finally rolled around I made sure I had something picked out to wear for the evening. I had absolutely no idea where we were going so I could stress about that rather than anything else. She was waiting outside my office at L-Corp, knocking even though she didn't need to.

Kara's POV

I wanted this to be the best date she'd even been on. She could afford the fancy hotels and lavish restaurants, now was time for something else. I wanted her to see the stars. I could've taken her to the roof but it was cold up there and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Instead, I got Brainy to make me a device. This device would allow Lena to see what I saw. Whether it be memories, should I allow it, or just the stars above our heads. All from the comfort of my apartment. As for food, I had set up a station for us to make homemade pizzas. She would get a complete choice of what she wanted. I'd made a quiche and pie in case she wanted something else but it was really up to her. I wanted her to be happy.

Never had I seen her in the way I had in the days leading up to our date. I was finally allowed to love her smile more than a regular person would. How anyone didn't fall for her was beyond me though. She deserved the world. I couldn't stop thinking about those dreamy eyes of her as I walked over to her L-Corp office, with a bouquet in hand. I only knew she was there because she'd cancelled lunch, apparently, there was important business. I didn't mind, I still had the evening.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair sat around her shoulders as a dark purple dress showed her figure. The dark colour making her eyes gleam even more. Here I was in my jeans and a flannel. I was wearing the coat she'd bought me too. One that was way too expensive and matched hers.   
"Wow, you look. Wow." I didn't have much hope for my words at this point. She'd stolen them along with my breath. I got to watch her blush as she tried to come up with a response.   
"Thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself." Being who I was my first response was a fake curtsy. She laughed as I then stepped up to take her arm, after giving her the flowers of course.   
"My lady." She giggled even more as I led her out to the front of the building.

"We're walking? I would've thought you'd fly."  
"And miss spending time with you, why on earth would I do that?" I wasn't sure she was able to stop smiling and I loved that. Her mood still hadn't faltered by the time we got back to my place. She looked a little confused though so I explained. "You could probably go anywhere in the world if you wanted to. I wanted to give you an opportunity that you can't get anywhere else." That was when I pulled out the big guns. As spectacular as she looked she didn't look comfortable. I'd bought us onesies to wear for the evening. I had a puppy and I'd gotten her a cat. It was cheesy but they were our favourite animals and watching the way her eyes lit up was mesmerising.

I had to help her with the back of her dress and may have gotten a little distracted but soon we were both dressed comfortably.   
"Next activity," I zoomed away before hauling back a variety of things. "We're gonna make a fort!" No form of disagreement came from her, Lena actually got incredibly into it. Figuring out the best things to use where, how to make it comfortable and how to keep it standing. I just followed her orders. It looked so comfortable once it was done so I let myself be dragged in. I was so glad she was having a good time and we hadn't even finished yet.

We finally emerged a little while later, we'd gotten a little hot in there. To help make her more comfortable I'd offered her some of my clothes to wear. She'd ended up in just a vest and shorts with one of my baggy tops over all that, for some reason, I felt as if the temperature had increased or something.

Being Supergirl, one would've thought I had great reflexes or something, right? Well, apparently not since a pillow hit me on the back as I was getting up for drinks. When I turned a very innocent looking Luthor had a sparkling glint in her eye. I turned away a couple minutes later only to be hit with another thwack. That was it. I decided to play fair but that didn't mean I wouldn't catch her off guard. I swiftly pulled her up from the sofa to join me on my feet. I watched her eyes flick towards my lips and still I made a stupid decision. I hit her with a pillow and ran for it. It took her a moment to understand what was going on.   
"I'll get you for that!" I had to think quickly or I was gonna get pummelled.

I may have cheated but only a little bit. We were both running around my apartment I just so happened to use my super speed a little. She didn't quite understand what was happening and quite frankly, neither did I. I hadn't thought that far ahead, simply pushed her onto the sofa. Ending up straddling her was just some kind of a happy accident. That brief moment of confusion was all the window I needed. I tickled her, letting that beautiful laugh of hers fill up the empty space. Ignoring her pleas, I kept going until finally she seemed out of breath. Never had I seen her happier. I looked down at her, both of us a little out of breath from laughing but her more so. I'd never had something like this before. I felt something when I just touched her that I hadn't felt before. I didn't want to waste any more time. I watched her swallow, hard.   
"Kara, unless there's something you want," I didn't let her finish, she was what I wanted. Simply cupping her cheek caused the charismatic woman to gasp.

I kissed. I actually kissed her. It had lasted slightly longer than originally planned, turning into a bit of a makeout but I had to stop it. Lena started to retreat inside herself again when I did, I could tell.   
"There's so much more in store for the evening." That seemed to ease her mind.   
"Or we could keep travelling this path, see where it takes us." I shook my head at her smirk as I got up. She was more than willing to accept my hand as I helped her up. The bedroom was briefly considered, rather than the kitchen but I really wanted to make sure she ate. Lena Luthor was notorious for forgetting to eat. There were many times I would rescue her stomach when she was invested in a project.

Dinner was delicious. We shared a few more kisses and even played a few games while the pizzas were cooking. She'd thought it was a great idea so I'd probably give the quiche to Brainy or something, let him try some new Earth cuisine. As for the games, I had caught many a topping in my mouth. Whether it was I that threw them or my date, I caught them all. Just the thought of her being my date made me smile to myself, I was so lucky. Rao, I never wanted the night to end and yet as time dwindled down I really didn't want her to leave. After we'd finished watching a few movies in the fort it was time for the big surprise.

It didn't take much convincing to get her onto my bed. In a studio apartment, it was only a couple steps away from the fort. I told her to close her eyes as I got the device that had been made especially for her. I put it on her head and laid her down before turning it on.   
"Kara, what is this? What are you doing?" Her worry gave way to something else as I switched the device on. So she wouldn't have an existential crisis seeing herself I laid down next to her as soon as possible. Using my powers I, and therefore she could see the stars above us. She held a tight grip on my hand, obviously not used to such a strange thing just yet so I brought her closer to me. Hearing her breathing into my neck and feeling her relax, little by little. She got ever calmer as I rambled on about the stars. I thought of memories of them too, showing her some of the wonders of the universe. If they ever became infected a little by fights I'd had, she didn't mind. I'd only feel her arm hug me a little tighter which helped calm me down. We stayed like this until the sun began to rise and the stars disappeared. Finally, we talked about whatever until eventually she fell asleep and I followed. Once again I found her occupying my mind. A perfect date in my book, for a perfect woman.


End file.
